Private Lessons
by ladyredvelvet
Summary: Bolin just wants to spend some time with Korra, but a certain sensual water bender named Tahno has other plans. M/M, yaoi whatever you want to call it.
1. Wanna know how a real pro bends?

**Song inspiration: Birthday Cake by Rihanna and Tahno's sexy voice remix.**

**Warnings: T for now, homosexuality, terrible grammar, pure utter crack and oocness.**

Yep, I have turned Bolin gay for this little Porn without Plot trio story. I could not find any Bolin X Tahno. It made me sad so I made this crappy little story to add to the archives. Maybe some really amazing ones will come along!

Seriously I ship them hard (and Bolin with Amon too) I like crack ships they are hilarious and get me out of this weird depressive funk with the rest of my stories.

I probably won't post the porn here so I will keep ya'll updated where I do. Also the characters are a bit ooc yes but I just have a terrible time describing them. This is around the fifth episode when Asami and Mako are hooked up while Korra is plain pissed at them. Bolin in this, will be having troubles with his sexuality, huvay. Though he will pretend he is straight hurr hurr or so it seems...

I have no idea just read on and laugh at this nonsense. (I took the liberty of changing some lines so it would make more sense. I do not own the Legend of Korra nor am I getting paid for it.)

* * *

**Private Lessons**

He couldn't believe how great his day is going, scratch that, it is the best day ever!

The burly soft hearted Earth bender jovially opened the door to Narook's Seaweed Noodlery for Korra. He still couldn't believe he was hanging with the coolest, bender in the world! The Avatar!

The noodle house that cooked authentic water tribe food bustled with pro benders. Oblivious as usual he did not see piercing blue eyes following their giddy footsteps.

"I had a great time today!" once he sat down the small elderly waiter greeted them writing down the orders with swift precision.

"I had a great time too, Bolin." Korra smirked folding her arms on the table. She truly did enjoy the Earth bender's company; no matter much she despised his stubborn brother at the moment.

Yet, she had to thank them; they had given her an opportunity that no other would have granted her. Being a part of the Fire Ferrets gave her new hope that her Avatar powers will grow stronger.

Bolin smiled back patting Pabu on the head earning a trill in return. "So um…Korra, I um…Need to tell you something."

Korra's sapphire eyes gazed at him tilting her head to the side inquisitively. "Yea?"

Bolin fidgeted, trying to find the right words to say this.

He had never told anyone about this before, well his little secret. Or maybe it wasn't, he isn't sure. He could feel the sweat coming off his brow at the thought of it. Even his brother did not know his secret. Bolin rather not make his brother feel uncomfortable with him when they had such a great relationship already.

Maybe telling Korra, who he assumed is open minded, wouldn't really care about him being a homosexual. To pursue the same sex is never a good idea. Especially in a world were benders and non-benders alike were being smothered by hate.

His would be far worse than what the benders and non-alike were going through. He wanted his food now to comfort him through this tremendous act.

Erratically drumming his fingers against the wood paneling of the table Korra waited patiently. Inching over the table interested in where this conversation is going. "Come on Bolin spit it out! What?" Korra has never been one for gossip but for some reason her feminine side seemed to feed on it. Hanging around with Jinora and Ikki are not exactly the type to converse with about love and sex.

She also thought of that, pretty girl Asami salami, would probably just talk about all the guys she did it with. Yea, she wasn't bound to speak with Mako's lovey dovey girlfriend. Blech.

When the food arrived Bolin took Korra's aloof look to dig into his seaweed. Ah that is the stuff! Quite frankly having one's mouth full will not allow one to speak after all. Maybe some other day, he is just starting to get to know her and he didn't want her to think of him badly.

He just wanted a nice friendship is all nothing fancy.

"Hey, who is that creepy guy watching us?"

Bolin stopped eating for a moment to glance over his shoulder. He yelped turning around green eyes widening at the sight of the great Tahno.

"That is uh…Humm…Tahno!" wow, and did Tahno's appearance stun him into a stupor. Handsome would be an understatement, he is downright gorgeous. Wait, would gorgeous be better than handsome? He thought again rubbing his round jaw, the lack of food is messing with his mind.

The lack of food also impaired his judgment at the very excited feeling inside his pants. Uncomfortably he shifted more towards the table to hide the apparent boner.

Korra did not even respond when the slender man lifted his hand coaxing his posse to rise with him like puppets. When she glanced back at Bolin he seemed to be embarrassed. Why the hell for? The guy looked like a pansy.

The burly Earth bender fidgeted, yelping when he noticed Tahno confident stride towards their table. He couldn't help but blush stuffing his face back into his food to hide the flurry of emotions evoking him.

"He is coming this way! Oh shit! He is on the pro bending team the Wolfbats!" he squirmed nervously trying to hide his sweaty palms in Pabu's ruffled fur. From afar he always admired Tahno, but now being so close made his loins burn. Why did it have to be tonight of all nights?

The Avatar only scoffed when the pretty boy graced his sensual presence when he leaned near Bolin. Korra's gaze narrowed when an offending hand landed on her friend's shoulder. Nasty, pasty hand the bones already jutting out of the skin.

However, when she glanced at Bolin he seemed to have stopped eating and is blushing? Now that is something she would have never pictured the Earth bender to do. Yes, he is a sweet guy and a total goof but he never halted when he ate.

"Heard you have a new teammate Fire Ferret." The saccharine, tenor vocals reminded him of his favorite noodle sauce. The ingredients being a spicy hint of cayun and the sweetness of melted chocolate forming a luscious syrupy glaze drizzled over a piece of meat.

Oh no he was already thinking of his meat! And was he drooling? He groaned wiping his lips quickly.

He could feel the heat resonating from the sophisticated water bender when he pointed towards Katara. "Having the Avatar seems a little unfair don't you think?"

She stood up, her muscles tensing when she leaned forward crossly "please, even if I wasn't the Avatar I could still kick your ass pale face."

Tahno frowned shaking the long bang out of his face revealing his chiseled cheek bones. They were perfect, he is perfect. He thought his heart would burst from the lust brewing inside of him.

What Korra saw though is a tall, ugly, lanky guy who thought he could control anyone around him. It seemed that whatever is having Bolin stare up at him in awe left her feeling curious. "Korra" the soft tenor spoke up "just-just ignore him! He isn't worth our time!"

This only made Tahno chuckle brushing his designer jacket with a smirk. "Cute. Defending your girlfriend yea?"

Bolin wanted to bury himself in the bowl of noodles. He shook his head but Korra did not stand for it. "You want to go toe to toe with me pretty boy? I would be careful what you say to my friend."

Forcing himself to get up too trying to hide his manhood from being noticed with a tug of his shirt. If he will be embarrassed it will be for Korra at least. He didn't want to just sit down and-

He is so close right now! Their bodies met at an awkward angle Tahno leaning in towards Bolin sensually. "Oh now I understand…" he chuckled wiping an excess of noodle from Bolin's broad chest indifferently. "Though I don't think your Avatar friend will."

Bolin stiffened when his fingers ghosted over his chest. Heart throbbing spasmodically, he tried to calm his own body from betraying him but whenever he tried to speak he only squeaked.

Tahno's icy eyes half lidded turned to face back at Korra who stood there dumbfounded. Amusing, she had no idea that her friend prefers to play for his own team. And he did not mean the Fire Ferrets.

He wasn't bad looking either he begrudgingly admitted, foolish, but he didn't mind some muscle head now and then. Earth benders apparently packed some heat and he could already tell.

It will also help his team to win the championship to have the burly, stupid Earth bender be distracted by his advances. He would have him eating out of his clean manicured hands.

Snapping his fingers his crew came to attention awaiting to leave with him. He turned around brushing Bolin's shoulder uttering one more thought to chew on. "You know," Tahno flicked his fingers through raven locks. "If you would like to know how a real pro bends." His breath ghosting over Bolin's ear whispering "I can give you some private lessons."

"What?" Bolin almost choked, choking actually would be an understatement. He practically fell onto the chair after the suggestive words robbed him of the Earth he stood on.

Korra gasped helping a goofily grinning Bolin up. His eyes glazed with something akin to lust. Also she felt something else that is not exactly a hand.

"Bolin! Snap out of it come on!" Korra practically yelled earning stares when Bolin got up quickly yelping. He tried to explain but only sat back down wanting to leave the establishment badly.

Tahno glanced over his shoulder to watch the scene unfold chuckling despite himself. "What is the Earth bender's name?"

The girl to his side smirked rolling her shoulders "Bolin, his brother is the fire bender Mako. Rumor has it that Bolin might be in the meat business." Tahno grinned mischievously leading his group outside into the frozen city. "Then I will have to give him private lessons for sure."


	2. Can give you some private lessons

**I do not own Legend of Korra and I am not making any profit off this.**

My grammar and choppy sentences are terrible! Yeck, so if you see anything that doesn't seem right just tell me and I will correct it.

Another thing is I am not really going by any episodes per say. Maybe a drabble of episode 5 then just mashing some together. It won't be a big fic but I may add an extra chapter. This is mainly for laughs and awkward sex is great.

Bolin I wanted to make goofy alongside sheltered almost, and Tahno is sassy so I apologize if I am a bit off character for them.

Thank you for reviewing_ reddoggie _and _michiru-fiujimori88. _Also a huge thanks for those who favorite, follow, and those who just read through it.

**Warnings: This does contain homosexual sticky sex, if you are under 18 do not read this please! And heterosexuals kissing GASP.**

* * *

**Private Lessons**

_On your knees_

Republic city never slept, Satomobiles honked at unsuspecting friends that waved to them in greeting passerbyers bought food before the stalls closed. The bustling city kept going no matter the raging war setting foot onto the city's enormous playground.

Bolin watched through the windows on top of the stadium touching the glass gently. A smile forming on his face when he thought of the lean, handsome water bender he previously saw. He couldn't help but sigh heavily when he pulled his hand back towards his body.

Gah, what is he doing? He felt like a love sick puppy cub. Look at him pining over some jerk who thinks he is better than everyone else. When did his standings fall so short?

Because that said water bender knew how to charm him with that piercing, cold gaze. That look still sent shivers down his spine.

"Hey I am going out with Asami tonight-wait. Are you drooling?"

The Earth bender's eyes widened when he noticed his older brother staring at him curiously. He could never fool his brother by lying; instead he just chuckled shrugging his broad shoulders. "Hehe, just thinking about the tasty noodles I just ate." Okay half true.

Mako lifted a brow quizzically before shrugging his own slim shoulders. "Whatever little bro." fixing his red scarf he took a couple of steps towards the trap door when a piece of paper halted him. "What's this?"

Green eyes flickered towards the note then at his brother who started to slowly read it his face turning sour. Bolin gasped running towards his brother practically tackling him and grabbing the piece of paper.

"Bolin what the heck?" pushing his brother off of him none to gently the fire bender narrowed his amber eyes pinning the flushed Bolin. "What is that all about? Private lessons?" then Mako's gaze narrowed instantly a smirk playing his pale features. "Oh someone snagged a girl eh?"

About time, Bolin is a sweet guy, but Mako never saw him really date anyone. He understood if his brother is shy but the Earth bender is beyond charismatic. He is downright friendly unlike him. Just knowing that he found someone worth the while made Mako feel proud.

"Ha, just don't blow a fart or something. Don't want to scare her away." He chuckled at Bolin's blushing face as he shook his head. "That was one time! And you know you shouldn't have pulled my finger." He admonished.

Mako shrugged his shoulders getting up to leave again waving to his brother goodbye. "Be a gentleman Bolin and who knows? Maybe she will be your wife."

Bolin just stared at his brother worrying his lip when he left. He held the number closely blowing out a constricting, apprehensive sigh. Also glad that the water bender didn't write his name on it either.

"Eh...I don't think Tahno would like being called my 'wife'." He chuckled at the thought of Tahno wearing a lavish gown. Yea that would never happen.

The arena's area grew silent, only the scratching of elephant rats trying to scavenge for food echoed down the hall.

Timid, heavy footsteps filled the vast channels when Bolin searched for signs of the handsome water bender. He had been nervously twiddling his thumbs the whole time trying to think positively. He wished he would have brought Pabu now.

The ferret fox always knew how to cheer him up too. Pabu knew when to cuddle with him when the situation got rough. He especially wanted that warm affection currently when he passed through the silent, eerie halls.

"Didn't think you would show up, earth bender." A silky voice drawled indifferently, pale eyes gazing at the stuttering man.

Bolin froze uncertain of what to do next. He probably looked amusing with both arms hanging idly beside him. He hoped he wasn't drooling this time. To make sure he wiped his mouth heaving a sigh glad that he didn't find any spittle.

Tahno glided towards the open door way beckoning Bolin to follow. His mouth tugged comically to the side when he trailed after Tahno.

Mist had shrouded the vacant shower room, only a shadowed form stood in the middle already beginning to take off his coat.

Bolin stood gawking at the sight when the water bender threw his coat haphazardly on the ground. He trailed a hand over his nude form glorifying himself when the Earth bender's eyes noticeably traced his body. "Don't be shy. You bathe with others in here correct?" the lush aroma of tropical perfumes wafted around Bolin as he hazily shook his head. He didn't bring any clothes!

"No, I mean yes, just, not in _that_ way." There he goes twiddling his thumbs again like a child. He needed to stop that, there is more important matters at hand. Well things he should be doing with said hand…No Bolin no! Bad! _I can't believe I am already thinking like that!_ He scolded himself.

Tahno chuckled turning the water on to burn his pale flesh. He needed to clean the big oaf first if he were ever to do anything with him. He had that Earth bender odor that smelt of dirt and sweat.

"Then come on handsome, I am waiting." Bolin gasped trying to unzip his trousers but ended up tripping over his pants. He fell smack to the floor drawing Tahno's impatient attention towards him. "Maybe I should have gotten your brother instead."

Bolin sat up quickly rubbing his sore chin shaking his head. "Yea right, he is with Asami anyway." Besides he had more charm than Mako, the guy is nice but he can be a stubborn mule when it comes to his personality. Why would Tahno want him anyway? Oh wait, because his brother is supposedly cute (gross) and he is well…The nice guy.

At least he could be goofy, but being the comedic guy never won any hearts. It was always the asshole, never the nice guy.

However his brooding thoughts halted when he could feel the water bender behind him tantalizingly rubbing his hands over his broad shoulders.

Slender fingers started to find their way down his back slithering around his larger frame gently probing the buttons. In one quick swipe Tahno pulled off Bolin's shirt then slid his fingers underneath his second shirt. Bolin thought he would faint from his heart pounding so hard against those skilled fingers.

"I can flip him if I wanted to. All I have to do is just-"he provocatively licked Bolin's inner ear the Earth bender shivered from the touch. "Tease him."

"Uh. What?" Incoherently he tried to speak but all he could do is breathe in the misty air tongue wagging out absurdly.

Tahno smirked decidedly liking the delicious moans coming from the complacent Earth bender. Who knew it would be so easy to rile him up?

Condensation started to roll off their bodies cascading down towards the drain. Tahno lapped up the Earth bender's essence almost gagging at the dirty taste. Yes he will definitely have to clean him.

Happily, Bolin leaned back against the water bender only to fall against the ground when Tahno started to grab a rag and soap. His half lidded green eyes stared at the sensuous body drinking in every muscle that moved so elegantly.

Pale eyes narrowed at his currently in awe playmate. Well, at least he wasn't fat; he carried some muscle there. He had to be honest with himself that Bolin sitting there in his boxers looked decent. As if noticing him watching Bolin flexed his abdominals and biceps to garner the attention.

Cute, he thought, putting a foot on the big lug's chest and pushing him down. "Don't touch yet, I need to clean the stink off your body. You smell like a sewer."

Bolin grimaced at that blushing and looking away. "Can't help that I actually get my hands _dirty_." He tried to suggestively insinuate. Tahno chuckled using his bending powers to splash water on his face making Bolin flinch.

"I would be careful what you say earth bender." He purred sliding the manipulated water down Bolin's chest languidly.

Shivering Bolin gasped the heat emitting from his body steaming when he moved closer to the trail of water. Tahno smirked gliding his hand up pointing a finger then swiping it across Bolin's pants.

A female shriek resounded from Bolin trying to cover his already springing man hood. His eyes bulged the pupils narrowing "Why did you rip my boxers!" his normally pleasant voice rose "you could have-have cut my-my wing wang off!"

Lifting a brow the water bender paused for a moment unsure how to decipher 'wing wang'. Amused he got on both knees lathering the rag up with soap. "You call your penis a 'wing wang'?" he tried not laugh as he bit his lower lip shaking his head.

Bolin blushed curling his large body over his nudity that he so blatantly displayed before. "Not so confident I see." Tahno's icy gaze drifted towards Bolin's covered privates flickering water tersely against his hands in a whipping motion. Bolin yelped from the water slap pulling his hands away rubbing them gingerly.

Tahno's usual smirk grew larger as he parted his bangs "well, guess what they say about earth benders is true. They are very huge."

Oh no, Bolin turned red trying to scrunch away from Tahno's fingers grazing his legs. He trembled gulping down in embarrassment "uh, yea I mean, no uh." What is he supposed to do now? This is terrible! He could not even form a coherent sentence with Tahno staring at him like a savory meal!

"First I need to clean you up though." He drawled gliding his hands through the air pushing the water against Bolin's face. The earth bender squealed plopping on his back the water bender slinking over his bare form gliding the rag over hips.

"Wha-What are you doing?" Bolin stared trembling when the water bender begun to scrub him down sensuously. Vanilla wafted into his nose soothing his growing fear when he started to relax his body. "That smells really good."

Tahno, pleased that the Earth bender finally stopped squirming, begun to wash multiple times under his arms. "Doing you and everyone around you a favor." He smirked slipping the cloth around his pictorials. "I knew you would like it, _big boy_"

Bolin furrowed his brow unsure if the jab is meant to be teasing. He tried to curl up again but Tahno slapped water over his face again.

"Stop that you are not some twelve year old." He irritably huffed scrubbing his disgusting feet. Did he know nothing of hygiene? Earth benders odd showering rituals just made him gag. They carried around dirt thinking none of it. Water benders were clean and precise never one to appear grungy. Well, the more upper class ones the water tribe benders not so much.

He began to move the rag sensually around the back of his muscular legs. Bolin became tranquil pushing up onto his forearms watching Tahno work diligently.

This is nice, Bolin thought blowing out tufts of air, nothing to drastic. It is actually calming. Besides, Tahno wouldn't do anything too-whoa!

Bolin shot up when the rag slid over the head of his penis sending a very pleasurable sensation down his spine. "What-!"

The water bender rolled his piercing pale eyes shifting his hand around his penis dragging it up. "Relax big boy just a hand job. Don't you give yourself those all the time?"

Blushing, Bolin gasped scratching against the ground. "No! I mean, once! I-ah that feels so-so good!" he couldn't see straight, white flashes blended in with the cascading water creating a smoky blur.

A chuckle rumbled from his chest when he circled his finger the water abiding to create several rings around Bolin's erect man hood. He squeezed his hand making the water do the same. Bolin moaned from the pressure clutching his erection.

"I hope you don't ejaculate early." Tahno twirled his finger around squeezing it simultaneously his other hand rubbing Bolin's inner thighs. The earth bender begun to twist his upper body in delight growling into his arm draped around his closed eyes.

Damn this felt nice! No better than nice it was pure bliss! Another ripple of pleasure ripped through him making him buck his hips.

It didn't register to his enraptured mind that Tahno started to crawl over his prone form.

"Let us try something a little different hm?" using the water around his anus he guided it around Bolin's larger penis slowly sitting on the tip gritting his teeth painfully.

Bolin's eyes bulged in apparent fear hands scratching against the ground worriedly. He hopes that he doesn't hurt Tahno! What if he impales him or his anus becomes too big! What if-.

Another slap of water hit his face by a grimacing water bender made his mind finally shut up. Tahno can already read Bolin's frightened facial expressions; he wasn't delicate for pity's sake! "You're not going to break me." He growled shaking, rocking his hips to get more comfortable.

Bashfully Bolin grabbed Tahno's hips sitting his legs up so that Tahno had something to lean back onto. Lightly he trailed his down Tahno's back earning a gasp in reply.

Okay, so this isn't so bad, he thought helping Tahno get into a better position.

Gingerly the water bender started to pull up a little then collide back onto the engorged erection. Bolin moaned filling the tight anus then aided Tahno pick up the pace.

He moaned alongside the earth bender who started to grunt against him as Bolin sat up more to hold him. Tahno grabbed Bolin's shoulders riding him languidly. Bolin hesitantly slipped his lips over Tahno's the water bender obliged by crushing his own on the startled earth bender.

They kept going, hands rubbing raw against skin, toes curling into the floor where water splashed against nude forms. Bolin panted pushing his hips up making Tahno moan wantonly. He did it again earning the same response, pleased Bolin pursued to rub up and down his back.

Tahno traced his lips down succulent peach skin biting down on the neck and shoulders. Rolling his tongue over the sensitive adams apple. Bolin growled in response pushing up inside of Tahno bruising his hips with another push down.

The heat radiated off the two when Bolin began to piston his hips faster. Tahno held on crying out from the pleasure that engulfed him. His anus is going to be sore tomorrow, the tournament is tomorrow too. Shit.

He couldn't stop now even if he tried. He didn't **want** to stop. In a sick twisted manner he actually liked this caring, lug who kept vigorously hitting his sweet spot. Gasping he scratched his back leaving a trail of red marks behind.

Bolin could feel himself becoming closer to ecstasy, a build up inside of his genitalia made him go quicker. He leaned over pushing Tahno roughly down onto his back hovering on top of him. He bucked his hips resuming his same fast pace making the water bender wreath beneath him.

Heat emanated off their bodies when they became closer to the peak. Bolin fisted his hands the metal beneath it crunching. He barely noticed the metal bending focusing more on the groaning water bender. Bolin's lips meeting his again tentatively licking the lip, Tahno feistily bit back.

Tahno threw his head back opening his mouth for a silent scream only to be captured again in a passionate kiss. Bolin invaded his mouth grasping onto Tahno's form tightly the heat becoming unbearable.

In one rough push both men roared to climax emptying out sticky cum. Air huffed out of Bolin's mouth when he collapsed on top of Tahno who muffled a yell. Using the water he pushed the Earth bender up on his arms again as Bolin pulled out none to gently.

Tahno growled from the slick pop his legs twitching from the ailment. The earth bender obliviously flopped down next to him smiling goofily in bliss. "That was…That was…"

Water slapped onto his face again, Bolin moaned rubbing his face tiredly. "What?" Tahno rolled his eyes "amazing, I already know. Good job big boy." He patted his expansive back.

Bolin grimaced comically folding his arms "whatever I thought I was better than _good_."

Brushing a piece of hair from his face Tahno got up wearily only to have that annoyingly sweet earth bender help him. "Um…I can. I mean. I wouldn't mind taking you out sometime."

He paused for a moment allowing strong arms to hold him up. Well, he can use this lug for other purposes as well. With a smirk he ruffled Bolin's hair "maybe. We will see." He pushed away from Bolin's hold assertively turning off the water and going to gather his coat. He almost collapsed again; in great agitation Bolin grabbed him leading him towards the door.

"I have some extra clothes since you…Only brought a jacket." Tahno laughed at the comment when Bolin started to blush gathering his own clothes quickly.

"Please, spare me the pleasantries Bolin; I have my clothes in a locker. As for you though I may get some new under wear." He winked pushing the tuft of wet hair from his face leaving to go down the arena hall still confident under the pleasurable pain in his aching anus.

Bolin gaped hauling on his pants all too tiredly then pulling over his shirt to chase down the water bender. Gently he lifted him up when he finally caught up to him "look I don't mind taking you to your locker." Tahno was about to burst into a tantrum when they both halted from the multiple voices in the hallway.

Yelping goofily Bolin ran into the locker room he shared with his teammates putting a huffy Tahno down onto the bench.

The voices started to rise in volume making the earth bender panic and the water bender annoyed. Bolin wasn't ready to come out yet! At least not in this way!

Tahno sighed inwardly, he really didn't care, and he just didn't want to seem like a prima donna being carried around by the idiotic earth bender.

However he heard the rise in voices die down when he spied Bolin looking surprised then hurt. Now what could that mean? He did not mind a bit of gossip here or there. So whatever is out there must be juicy and maybe worth for blackmail later.

He glided up beside Bolin covering his mouth so the fool wouldn't scream. He didn't gasp at all at the sight; the only thing interesting is that Bolin's brother should be with that Asami girl correct? Here he was with the Avatar instead.

His brooding must really pay off; it seems that all girls fall for it. He is quite a looker but not his type per say. He begrudgingly admitted to himself that he preferred a dirty earth bender.

Bolin just stared outside at the two kissing, the situation so weird. It hurt because he quite liked Asami and the fact that his brother just blew her off didn't seem right. Korra is also his friend and this made things rather difficult. This situation became even more awkward when he felt a hand rub around his groin.

"Oooh heterosexuals kissing very hot." Tahno taunted silkily bored with the whole charade. He nudged Bolin inside their locker room sniffing the air almost vomiting. "That is why you smell like that."

Bolin just sighed heavily allowing Tahno to flicker his fingers around his face after he stopped fanning the room. "Snap out of it you pansy." He drawled flicking Bolin's nose, the goofy guy coming back to his old self instantaneously grasping his nose. "Not your problem. The only one you have right now is in your pants." He slid his finger around the bulge earning a short gasp.

"Tahno look, I, I don't know I mean this is amazing but I don't want it to be about-" lips shushed him instantly. A smirk forming upon his lips "Mmm, stop thinking about it and go for it."

He hesitated again glancing out to see that the two confused lovers were gone. Bolin stared into those pale inviting eyes his mind made up by kissing him gently. "S-sure I, okay."

Tahno smirked licking Bolin's lips "come on big boy, I prefer to wear my clothes and you can actually take them off this time." The earth bender grinned following immediately and ignoring the quieted voices.

After all, he is about to have another round of great sex. What is the worse that could happen?


	3. I'll give you the first shot

**Author's Notes: **

Phew, okay this is the last chapter for now. Because my OTPs for LoK are everywhere! FACK. Bolin is just a shippable guy and he is adorable with Tahno(Pure fuck buddies oh right.), Amon(I wouldn't say this pairing is adorable it is plain terrible, so it is a love hate type of thing going on.) and General Iroh(So romantic!). (Hehe I love crack pairings a bloo blo bloooo.)

I am surprised that this story is not deleted because of its blatant sexual content. Oh well. If you are under 18 please do not read my goodness save your innocent eyes!

Also thank you to those who have reviewed, favorited, followed, and looked at this story. Tis a short chapter and the end of it. I apologize for grammar mistakes and characters being OOC.

_**Warnings:**_** Awkward, very awkward sex, voyeurism, and dubious consent. Homosexual sexiness. And characters being out of character ahaaaaaaaa!**

* * *

**Private Lessons 3**

_Let me watch you._

Heat radiated off their bodies as they slid against one another. Mouth opening in a wanton scream Bolin lifted his powerful legs to curl around Tahno's slender form.

The water bender pushed into Bolin's tight anus initiating a yell from the burly man. A smirk slid on his face when he whispered softly "not so loud-ung-gonna wake the neighbors."

They rocked the make shift bed in the upper chambers of the Arena. Bolin's and his brother's living quarters now deserted of anyone but themselves. The Earth bender luckily had left Pabu with Korra allowing the two to get reacquainted again.

Bolin's pink tinted cheeks glowed from the comment. He covered his mouth with his own pillow to muffle the sounds.

Pleased by the complacent Earth bender Tahno bit down on his shoulder adding more bruises to the tender skin. He pushed in faster rolling his hips with every thrust. His body leaning over the muscular form dragging his fingers down heated flesh enjoying the burning caress.

He couldn't help but smirk despite himself at Bolin's need for him. Only _him_. Tahno has had others, he reflected, but Bolin's sweetness just made it all too easy for him to manipulate.

"Tahno I, I think I am about to." Bolin opened his mouth to yell but his mouth went slack comically.

The water bender kept bucking his hips twisting his mouth into a sneer. Why isn't his heavy breathing Earth bender staring at him like that?

"What's the matter?" he teased hearing a small keen when he pushed in again. "You ngh haven't cum yet, what is-"

A shuffle of footsteps halted his hips; Tahno glanced over his shoulder languidly to stare at three surprised faces.

One of which looked about to hurl, the other two seemed to be…Oddly pleased.

"My eyes! Fuck!" Mako, disgusted by the act, ran down the stairs face ill when they heard a deep retching noise coming from the bottom.

Mortified, Bolin stayed completely still staring at all the two. He smiled awkwardly when Tahno glared down at him for second then went back to glancing at the two girls casually.

"Hey…Everyone..." Bolin lifted a shaky hand to wave when Tahno grabbed his covers throwing them over his nudity when he pulled out harshly. The earth bender squealed letting out a large fart from the departure.

Bolin's face grew red hot; he grabbed a pillow covering his now limp penis out of sheer humiliation. "Er…Sorry. Heh, noodles make me gassy." He tried to give an apologetic smile towards Tahno but the water bender just glared at the intruders.

Tahno had never felt so embarrassed in his life! He stood stark naked with his 'nemesis' and his friends staring at him in a very lustful manner. Confidently trying to ignore Bolin's gaseous existence he flipped his bangs away from his pale eyes glaring at the girls.

The silence drew on until the very pretty one spoke up "um…You two can continue if you want. Please?"

Both men gaped at the girl's blatant statement causing Bolin to say "what?". Tahno lifted his brows in confusion until a mischievous thought entered in his head.

Hm, he could use this to his advantage, anything to win the championship and he will do _anything_.

"You want to watch?" both girls glanced at each other blushing then in one motion nodded their heads. Tahno glanced over at Bolin his carnal stare had Bolin in a trembling mush. "What? Tahno that is just…Weird!"

He slid his hand over Bolin's jaw placing a passionate kiss upon his lips. Bolin muffled out a 'no' but finally sank into the deep movement of Tahno's lips. "What do you say Bolin? Give these two sweet females a show?"

Bolin shook his head again eyes narrowing "Asami and Korra our my friends and my brother-"

"Shut up Bolin and just do it. Just pretend we are not even here." Korra's voice took on a lustful undertone when she and Asami sat on the benches eyes half lidded.

Bolin glared at the two then back at Tahno. He sighed heavily folding his arms scowling "fine…You owe me big time!" pursing his lips he slid the pillow away slowly still trying to hide his body from the two girls.

Asami sat on the edge of her seat while Korra leaned against the side the picture of relaxation. Their gazes didn't bother Tahno's now confident manner as he allowed the cover to slip 'accidentally'.

"Watch and learn ladies." He drawled sliding his fingers across an expansive trembling chest. Bolin's heart raced beating against a slender porcelain hand creating a knot in his stomach.

He spread his legs little by little allowing Tahno to slide between his legs once more. Bolin trembled again trying to ignore the piercing stares kissing Tahno tentatively on the lips. A small keen came from the corner when their kiss deepened.

'_Just ignore them…They are not there oh spirits they are not there!'_ his lips sank down on Tahno's collarbone. The water bender enjoying the audience much to Bolin's chagrin started to pull apart his legs more. "Let's give them a show sweet heart."

Shivers ran down his spine from the silky tenor voice. He grabbed Tahno's shoulders tugging the water bender close to his warm body. Large hands roamed over slender hips grasping them tightly. "I don't knoooOOOOW-"

Tahno smirked impishly at the pleasant surprise upon Bolin's face. Green eyes rolling back from the definite push inside of his tight anus, he wouldn't be denied of his climax this time.

The girls gasped, a few moans not their own intertwining with their intercourse. Tahno's tongue swirled over prominent pectoralis earning a pleasurable groan in return.

"Ah…Nng! Tahno!" he winced gasping for air. "Tahno!"

Lips met around pouted lips traveling towards the shell of his ear whispering "what do you say?"

Bolin couldn't contain himself, he wanted so bad to just cum but the idea of people watching made him feel slightly off. He gasped again throwing his head back against the pillows earning a deep 'sigh' from their voyeurs.

"Mhmm, yea that's good." Bolin knew that Thano is using this opportunity to perform for his audience. It actually suited him, but for Bolin this didn't seem right. However he wouldn't let it get in the way of a nice climax.

Stomach muscles tightening Bolin opened his mouth to scream only to be covered by a fiery kiss. The bender, no matter of his eloquence he carried such raw power. It made him shiver again when Tahno trailed heated kisses down his neck.

Hips bucked earning a moan from the sweaty earth bender writhing beneath him. Tahno wanted to give the girls a show, and he would do so licking over taught nipples. Bolin yelped pushing his hips up against Tahno "ermm you like that do you big boy?"

The earth bender helplessly nodded clawing the covers panting from the heated exertion. Tahno pushed in again hitting the right spot. Bolin screamed jolting up to tightly wound his muscular arms around Tahno's slender frame.

"This…Is really hot."

"No duh, told you it's better than that cheap stripper joint."

Stripper joint? Bolin would have choked if it wasn't for Tahno's mouth all over his. Tahno on the other hand grinned at knowing he performed better than those second rate hookers. Hey, he was known to be pretty damn good in the bed, and he now had onlookers to prove it.

Bolin's widened eyes closed tightly when another forceful push had him on the cusp of climaxing. He gripped onto Tahno's hips tightly the water bender growling when he pressed in harder.

His mind became a chorus of stars blinding him when he finally came on Tahno. His guttural yell trembled beneath them when Tahno finished a second after.

Tahno stayed still shaking then collapsing on the larger bender panting vigorously. Deliriously he glanced towards the two girls who both wore large grins.

The situation looked absolutely hilarious and Tahno just chuckled. "Good I guess?" his sensual voice purred when he plucked himself up pulling out.

Bolin didn't answer, his apparent embarrassment written over his face when he grimaced from being empty. "Urm…It was…"

Tahno placed kiss on Bolin's mouth suffocating his words. "No…" he pulled away shaking his head "not you, them."

He pointed towards the still grinning girls, one of them, Asami he presumed, started to wave her face. "Yea…I is…Ahem.."

Korra took over with a sly grin "really really hot!" she stood up languidly taking Asami's arm to led her out of friend's apartment. "So, okay, I was wrong about you before and I really thought you were an asshole. You still are but…Damn that was really sexy."

Asami agreed sheepishly nodding "yea, and not to worry Bolin. Secret is safe with us…And unfortunately Mako."

Oh no Mako! Bolin smacked his face groaning pushing up to covering his private parts. He almost screamed when he noticed Pabu had entered the room. Bolin shooed him away when Korra picked him up gently. "Will let you two be alone okay. But like Asami said won't tell a soul. But we wouldn't mind watching again." She waggled her brows pulling Asami's gaze away to take her down the steps to find Mako.

Tahno smirked pulling a strand of hair away from his face. "Well, that went well. Should have asked them for a foursome. What do you think-Bolin?"

Bolin hugged one of the pillows to his chest sighing heavily. "Err…Can we wait to, um, do stuff like that. My bro just found out I am gay and so did the rest of my friends even though they seemed to be okay with it-"

A finger slipped over Bolin's lips "slow down earth bender. Who cares? Do what you want, do what feels right. And right now."

Tahno narrowed his gaze frowning when Bolin rolled his eyes back conking out. How could he fall asleep so fast? Just when he was about to have some more fun too! Growling he sat beside Bolin rolling pale eyes and began to situate the muscular bender.

"The things I do for sex." Tahno exhaled gently lying next to Bolin curling a hand over a strong body.

So, maybe it wasn't so bad to sleep next to-a snore interrupted his thoughts as Tahno groaned. _This will be the favor I owed him_ he thought begrudgingly holding onto the earth bender and trying to fall asleep.


End file.
